


The Beads

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gentle Orc Warrior, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster love, Human/Orc love, NSFW, Orc Courtship, Rating May Change, Vaginal Sex, awww, set in a fantasy world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: Imagine that for orcs, the hair beads have a deeper meaning than just being an ornament.Just like dwarves, orcs have beads that are given by parents on special occasions like birthdays, by friends as tokens of comeradeship, after a battle to commemorate their bravery, and private beads given as a sign of affection.Reader doesn't know of this and casually gives an orc warrior a hair tie with beads after redoing his braid - which for him means she want's to start a courtship with him ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

You’ll probably never get used to the sound of orc cries after a won battle. Every time after their victory, a group of orc warriors would come to the tavern to celebrate, while whooping and giving out long roars filled with joy. You felt he sound echoing deep in your chest as you walked pass them, carrying a tray with beer mugs to the next table.

You worked at the tavern since a few years, earning good coin from the regular patrons, often very drunk ones. It wasn’t unusual that after a fat tip, you’d get offers from drunk man, who either wanted to bed, or marry you, or just couldn’t stop staring at your cleavage, exposed by the ridiculous dress you were required to wear at work. You always rebuffed them and seen that they get home before turning more insistent. You didn’t care much for them but you knew other working girls sometimes didn’t mind disappearing in the back with the more handsome patrons. But short, drunken squeezes behind a curtain, between barrels of beer wasn’t what you were after, so mostly you just answered their offers with a smile, while shaking your head.

On that evening the orc horde who came in to celebrate was one of the most regular ones around here. They were mercenary warriors, who were often hired by nobility that were at war with someone. No one who hired orcs for their armies, ever lost a battle. They were fierce warriors, strong as four men in one, hard to kill, fast, skilled, with weapons that could split the skull of a dragon.

One of the greatest of them was Gunnar. You knew he was in more battles than others, judging by all the scars that covered his muscular arms and shoulders you once saw bare after they stumbled into the tavern right after battle, where he lost his armor, and by the respect the other orcs showed him. He also had an impressive amount of beads in his hair, that you once overheard were like insignia for orcs. He wasn’t taller or broader that others in his group, but he was more composed, stoic, at least when he was in the village. While his companions celebrated and shouted, he only laughed and drank, and never failed to leave some more coins for you at the table when they left.

You never had problems with orc patrons, especially Gunnar’s group. They called you cute, and little one, sometimes patted your shoulder, but were never rude and never insulted you like some of the drunks that came here to drown their life problems in a river of beer. You were endlessly grateful for that, because you could shove away a persistent human admirer, orcs however, were a different story. If any of them would decide to plant you on their lap for the rest of the evening, there is no chance you could manage to wriggle out of that embrace.

The last battle must’ve been a particularly tough one, because you saw more dirt and blood on the orcs, and they seemed more tired than usual, but their spirits were high. They ordered their drinks and continued to laugh and clink their mugs. You were bringing them another rounds and after each they greeted you with louder shouts of joy. While collecting the empty pitchers, you looked at Gunnar, sitting next to you, and noticed that his hair, covered in dust from the battlefield, was more messed up than you ever saw before. One of his little braids lost its bead and was partially undone. Without thinking, you set the pitchers on the table.

“Let me fix your hair.” you said with a smile and reached for the braid. You made it anew and pulled a hair tie from your apron’s pocket, one that had colorful little beads on it, in pastel colors and with sparkly silver dots on them. You tied it at the end of the braid and smiled at him. In that moments you noticed that the orcs around the table felt silent, and were staring at you, some in shock, some with goofy smiles. You looked back at Gunnar, who’s expression you couldn’t read at the moment, but his stare was quite intense.

“Uhm… I better get back to work.” you smiled nervously, thinking you probably crossed a line you didn’t know existed, grabbed the pitchers and turned around to bring them in the back in order to wash them. When you returned, the orcs were gone and there was a very generous tip on the table. You shrugged, thinking that you probably didn’t offend Gunnar after all, and continued with your work.

You haven’t heard of any new battles happening in the area, and yet, about three days later, the orcs were back at the tavern, sitting at their usual table. Except, this time they weren’t covered in dirt and wounds, but wore regular clothes and cloaks over them. You approached the rather quiet group and took their order, noticing their glances and finding it very strange. Especially Gunnar, who was ever more silent, and kept his focus on the table before him. You went to fetch their beer, and looked back over your shoulder, seeing the orcs talking to Gunnar in hushed voiced, with one punching him in the shoulder, making Gunnar bare his tusks at him. You shook your head, having no idea why they behaved this way, and took the big tray to their table. While you placed the mugs before them, last one for Gunnar, he raised his head and looked at you.

“Uh…thanks.” he said and nodded. You smiled at him.

“Enjoy your drink.” you said and walked away. Behind you, you heard them talking again.

“Thanks? What was THAT?”

“Shut up!” That was Gunnar’s voice.

They drank their beer and left not long after that. Again, there was much more money on the table than usual.

A couple of days later, on an early evening, you spotted Gunnar, sitting alone by the table, and you walked up to him with a mug of beer.

“Without your companions today?” you asked with a smile and put the mug on the table. He reached for it and his finger tips brushed your hand.

“Y-yes.” he muttered. “They are off to meet a man who wants to hire us. They’ll manage without me.” He said and you nodded.

“You must be awfully busy, taking part in all those battles.” His chest rose at your words, as if swelling up with pride.

“We are the best.” he said. “We never lost a battle.”

You found yourself sitting down and asking Gunnar more about his victories, and the usually quiet orc told you about the won battles, the slain enemies and his brave group of orcs. And he seemed happy to tell you the stories, until the owner of the tavern waved at you to go back to work. When you were going away, you saw Gunnar giving you a bright smirk, looking very pleased.

After that you saw him often, if not in the tavern, sitting with a mug of beer, his eyes following you, than in the village where you bumped into him seemingly on accident. He would ask about your day and where you were heading, then go in the same direction as you, continuing to talk. You enjoyed his company very much, but wondered at the same time why the orc who was so quiet and restrained before, suddenly turned this chatty and charming, helping you carry a basked, or lead you through a crowd while softly holding his hand on the small of your back. You also noticed he looked much more well kept than before. His hair was brushed, he was wearing rather nice clothes. It was different from where you always saw him at the tavern after battles. One day while walking together, he bought you a pretty bunch of wild flowers, which you accepted without thinking that there was anything behind it.

When the late autumn turned into winter, the gifts started. You found a roll of thick fur on the doorstep of your cottage. You had no idea who gave it to you, but it warmed you at night wonderfully. Some days later, after admiring a beautiful, but sadly too expensive, thick cloak on a merchant’s stand, it appeared before your door. Later, your little gate got repaired in your absence, and your shed was filled with wood logs for your fireplace. You wished to know whom to thank for all this, and why they were doing this.

You found out sooner than you thought you will.

When the village was covered by a thick layer of snow, the tavern was full, with the men rather sitting in their own company and drink, than with their wives at home, when it was too cold outside. The orcs were there too. You greeted Gunnar and his group, who all gave you smiles and nods.

You went in the back for a new barrel, when you felt someone pull your arm into a dark corner. A patron who was flirting with you earlier, and whom you said no to, was holding you in an iron embrace. You didn’t even get to shout for someone to help you, when the drunk man got pulled by his collar, and tossed several feet away. You looked up and saw Gunnar, snarling at the man, who collected himself from the ground, brave in his drunken state.

“Who do you think you are, you ugly giant?” the drunk shouted and swayed.

“I am the orc who will snap your neck for touching the woman I am courting, you rat.” Gunnar responded, while grabbing the man by his throat. You knew if he killed him, the owner would not allow him back in the tavern, so despite your shock at his words, you grabbed his arm and begged him to let the drunk go.

Gunnar turned his head and looked at you, his features softening. He dropped the man, who fell like a rag doll to the ground, and you pulled him further to the back, where no one could see you.

“Did you really mean that…?” you asked while still holding his arm. Gunnar looked down at you.

“Of course. Have you not found the gifts?” he asked, and it dawned on you, that it was him who was leaving them, and taking care of you.

You didn’t know what to say and you started to fumble with your hands.

“You showed me that you would like me to court you, after all.” he said and smiled. You looked back up at him, confused. “What…?”

“The beads you gave me, after redoing my braid.” He brushed aside a part of his thick, black mane, and revealed a small braid with your hair tie at its end. “It’s a way to show you’d like to start a courtship with me.” he continued, still smiling, and gently pulled you towards him. You felt heat rising to your cheeks. You were overwhelmed. It’s not that the thought of it was unpleasant to you, just surprising, and you felt like he deserved to know the truth.

“Gunnar, I… I had no idea. I just fixed your braid, without knowing it had such a meaning.” His smile slowly faded, and you saw sadness in his eyes. His grip around you loosened, and you got startled that he would walk away, so you grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back towards you.

“But this doesn’t mean I’m displeased!” he looked at you with hope in his eyes. “Is this why you looked so stunned that time I gave it to you?” you teased him and played with the braid.

Gunnar turned a shade darker and smiled. “You caught me by surprise. I thought of you before, but would never try to get closer to you. My companions tried to give me advise how to act but I was just unsure. I would never expect a human woman, and a cute one as yourself, to be interested in me.”

You knew you weren’t cute. Not to humans anyway. Men found your curves interesting, and flirted with you while drunk, but there were prettier girls around. But Gunnar thought of you as cute, and it made you feel warm.

“Well, you are the bravest and strongest orc around, aren’t you?” You got closer to him and he chuckled.

“I bragged about my battles in front of you. It’s part of the courtship, to show you I’m a worthy warrior you could rely on, that will always provide for his family. Just as the other gifts, they mean the same.” he brushed a loose strand of hair away from your face. “I will take care of you.”

His gentle touch made you shiver, and you got on tiptoes, to give him a kiss. Gunnar lifted you in the air and you wrapped your hands around him. He deepened the kiss and gave out a low growl. After you parted, he looked at you with longing.

“I wanted to do that for so long.” He said with a shaking breath.

You smiled and put your forehead to his.

“From now on you may do this whenever you like.” you said while he sighed with content.

❤️


	2. Chapter two - Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wedding night because orcs don't have weddings, they just court and mate, or so I've read. Enjoy!

The door to your little cottage creaked when Gunnar opened it with one hand, the other holding you steady while you hung over his shoulder and laughed.

This was the last part of the courtship, when the orc came, and just picked his intended up and carried her away. You agreed before that you’ll live in the village, not in the stronghold. Gunnar didn’t want you to live so far away from other people, and he wa spending most of his time in the village anyway.

“We’ll work on the house, add a few rooms, make it bigger.” he said while putting his forehead on yours one evening. You thought about it and it made you feel warm. One or two of the rooms would maybe soon be occupied by little versions of Gunnar. A shiver ran down your spine when you imagined it.

You two haven’t done anything yet. Gunnar continued with his courting ritual, you got a few more gifts and he always kept you company after work, making sure you got home safely. He would then give you the sweetest parting kiss, caressing your cheek with his thumb, looking down on you with so much love in his eyes.

“Soon…” he whispered, and you smiled at him.

This evening, he proudly strode into the tavern, polished boots, brushed mane, a spark in his eyes. He went straight in your direction , threw a coat on your shoulders, as it was cold outside, and with one move, he picked you up, over his shoulder, and then turned around and walked towards the exit. You saw the smirks and winks the other girls gave you, waving goodbye and shouting congratulations. You felt your entire body shiver with anticipation. That night, Gunnar was going to claim you, and you were going to claim him as a mate.

He closed the door behind him and put you down. The cottage was warm. You noticed he prepared a fire, and there were more soft furs on the bed than before.

His gaze was still fixed on you, intense, hungry. So you slowly brushed the coat off your shoulders and let it fall on the ground. He didn’t move, only watched. Next, you pulled the cords of your bodice, undoing them slowly, taking it off and tossing it aside. The white shift you wore beneath it hung a bit loose now. Then you reached behind you and untied the laces of your skirt and it pooled around your feet. The shift, reaching you mid-thigh, and the stockings were your only clothes now. Gunnar’s breathing got heavy as he let his eyes slide down your body. He stepped closer, so close you could feel his body heat, and took the hem of your shift in his hands, pulling it up. You raised your hands and let him undress you. He gave out a pained grunt at the sight of your naked skin, standing there, looking up at him. He kneaded your shift in his hands until his knuckles turned pale green and you knew that he struggled to keep himself from taking you right here and now. He didn’t want to rush it. Instead, he fell on his knees before you, placing his hands on your calves, slowly sliding them up your legs, behind your thighs, until you gaspedd and felt the throbbing need between your legs.

“You are so beautiful…Y/N.” He reached your butt and his big, green hands kneaded your soft flesh. You whined and arched your back, sticking out your buttocks into his touch, as he watched you enjoying what he was doing with you. He nuzzled your stomach, inhaling the scent of your burning skin, and then his tongue darted you, giving you a long lick. You fisted his hair and looked down on him with pleading eyes. You didn’t want to wait any longer. He got up, his hands sliding further up, on your waist, and then your sides, teasing you with brushing his thumbs at the sides of your breasts. You gave him a desperate look and he moved his thumbs over your hard nipples. This was about it for you, you grabbed his shirt and moaned.

He pulled you into his arms and you felt his hot breath on your ear, his tusks brushing your cheek.

“I think you are ready.” he whispered, his voice low and hoarse. “I can smell it.”

You bit your lip when he picked you up and walked towards the bed, laying you down on the furs he prepared. His eyes didn’t leave yours as he undressed, revealing his body to you. You admired his broad chest, green skin and thick arms. In the mean time you undid your hair, letting it fall on the bed. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, climbing on the bed in only his loin cloth, now tented, and you felt yourself getting even more wet at the sight of his buldge.

He grabbed your ankles, and kneeled between your spread legs, still in your white stockings. You reached to remove them but he stopped your hands.

“Leave them on, I like how they look on you.” he smirked, so instead you reached towards his loin cloth and pulled at the knot on the side, undoing it. It fell down and his cock jumped free, hard, a darker green then the rest of his body, covered in veins. You had to gasp. You had men before, but none of them could ever compete with Gunnar’s size. His shaft was so thick, you felt dizzy at the thought of him pushing it inside you. You took him in your hand and he grunted.

“What is it love? Did I scare you?” he chuckled, and you squeezed harder, making him groan.

“Oh believe me, I can take it.” you teased, and fell back on the furs, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him closer. He slid his hand between your legs, letting his fingers explore your folds. His eyes grew wide at the slick wetness he found there.

“Ohhh…you’re definitely ready, love.” He removed his hand and licked his fingers clean, which made you moan again. He took himself in his hand and nudged your entrence with the head of his cock, sliding it along your folds, coating it in your juices. Then you felt him slowly press inside and you had to clench your teeth at how much he stretched you. He saw the change on your face and stopped, but you grabbed his butt and pulled him closer, making it clear you didn’t want him to stop now. He took up every inch inside you, and when you felt his hips pressed flush against you, you took a deep breath. He gave you a moment to adjust, and then started moving.

For an orc his size, Gunnar was incredibly careful and gentle with you. His instincts were telling him to slam into you, pump you full, but he controlled himself with all his strenghth. You heard him growl and grunt, and the way his big fists clenched on the furs at your sides were telling you how much he was holding back. Especially with what contrast it was to how his hand gently stroke your face and he whispered words in orkish, that you didn’t understand, but it still sounded sweet.

Your fingers went into his mane, and you found the braid that started it all, with your hair tie, still gleaming with the colorful beads on it. You wanted to show him it was ok to go faster, so you pulled your legs to your shoulders and squeezed them harder around him, your heels pressing into his butt, and you moved your hips to meet his, changing the rythm. Gunnar growled again and went faster, his cock pulsing and twitching inside you. He fell on his elbows and panted into your neck, his hips now slapping against your ass. He was hitting that perfect spot inside you and you whimpered over and over into his ear.

“Ughh… Y/N…” he repeated your name and you ran your hands across his sweaty back, and caressed his arms. You felt yourself getting closer with every thrust and when your walls finally fluttered and squeezed around him as you screamed, he let out a deep growl and you felt his hot cum filling you.

He fell down, carefully so he wouldn’t crush you, and panted like after a battle. Your limbs felt like jelly and all you could do was listing your hand to stroke his cheek. He raised his head and looked at you, happy and spent, with a big grin on his face. He kissed you, long and sweetley.

“And we have years of this before us.” he said and you chuckled, hugging him to your chest.

❤️

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an additional, short chapter on their 'wedding night' ;)


End file.
